


No Public Display of Affection

by raaanyon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: M/M, established!junchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: The fans are saying that Junyoung is the cruel one in their relationship. But who would have thought that it is actually Yuchan who plays around with the other's heart?





	No Public Display of Affection

Junyoung sighs for the third time in the span of 10 minutes. He has been looking so intently at his cellphone screen with a noticeable frown in his face.

The sigh doesn’t go unnoticed to Yuchan who currently has Junyoung on his lap, “What is wrong?” The smaller boy shifts his attention from the movie he is currently watching to his tall boyfriend. He brushes the invisible dirt in Junyoung’s hair and continues playing with it while waiting for the latter’s answer.

Junyoung doesn’t answer the other’s question, but makes some inaudible grumble instead. Yuchan finally peeks curiously to his phone screen when the tall singer scrolls his phone even more furiously.

“Twitter?”

Junyoung sits up from Yuchan’s lap and sit properly on the couch, gaze still won’t leave his phone. “The fans keep saying I am the cruel one!”

Yuchan forgets the movie in front of him already and face Junyoung, smirking. “What is it all about?”

The older of the two finally put his phone down and face his boyfriend back, ready to explain whatever he was fussing about. “Many people saying that I keep ignoring you and don’t want to get closer to you.”

“Where they get that idea from?”

“They were showing a video of you approaching me for a hug during fansign but I rejected your hug and went straight to greet the fans.” Junyoung let out another sigh. “They also showed a picture of you looking at me so intensely, but I wasn’t even looking at you. I had my arms around Hansol-hyung instead.”

Yuchan smiles, is fully intrigued with the topic.

“They said that I hurt you by doing those things,” he continues. “Was you actually feeling hurt when I did that?”

Yuchan’s facial expression suddenly changes. He stops looking at Junyoung and murmurs, “I’m sorry, Junnie.” He sounds kind of insecure.

A jolt of worry hits Junyoung. He tries to catch Yuchan’s eyes, but the younger keep averting his gazes. “Hey, hey, why are you apologizing? Did I really hurt you?”

The side of Yuchan’s lips turns upward a little, creating a smile that he often makes whenever he doesn’t feel it. And Junyoung notices that. Notice the insincere smile Yuchan is currently wearing now.

The tall singer panics and impulsively holds his boyfriend’s shoulders tight, “Chan-ah, I’m sorry if those things bother you, but I didn’t even mean it. I might fail to notice that you were trying to be affectionate, but it was not my intention to ignore or reject you.”

“But you never ignore Hansol-hyung in public….” Yuchan’s eyes start to be teary.

“Did I?” Junyoung steals a glance at Yuchan’s expression.  It still doesn’t change, so he continues, “Well I mean Hansol-hyung needs a lot of care in front of the camera. You know, I just don’t want him feeling awkward. Meanwhile you, you excel in stealing the screen time and also viewers’ heart. I don’t have to worry about you, so I don’t really look after you in the public or in the broadcast studios.” Junyoung tries his best in explaining what he feels. All these times, he thought his boyfriend would understand why he paid more attention to their shy older member everytime they have a schedule.

One drop of tears fall from Yuchan’s eyes. Right after that, all he knows is that Junyoung abruptly bring him into his embrace and pats his head. With all these reactions he got from Junyoung, Yuchan already feels content and can’t help to let out an obnoxious laugh a few seconds after. Oh, he played it well.

Junyoung’s body is tensed hearing Yuchan’s unexpected laugh. What was that for? He pulls away and observes Yuchan’s face which completely gives different vibes from what he had just a minute ago. “What. The. Hell?”

“Hahahaha. So Junnie, my acting skill is improving, right? The next time they put a lie detector on me and ask if I think that I am a better actor than you, I will proudly answer yes!”

Junyoung stares at the younger indifferently. He can’t believe that his small boyfriend just pulled a prank on him. He watches him laugh until he can’t take it anymore. “I was worrying for real, and you were playing with me instead? Okay!” he crosses his arms in front of his chest and moves away from Yuchan to the end of the couch.

“Ow come on Junnie, don’t be mad,” Yuchan clings to Junyoung as he usually does. He tugs at Junyoung sleeves, prompting him to say something and stop pouting.

Junyoung shrugs him instead. Still insisting on being a stone in front of his boyfriend.

So Yuchan taps his lap twice, motioning the taller to lie back on his lap. When the latter doesn’t budge and keep persistent in looking away, he holds Junyoung’s head and forces him to do so. “Listen, I don’t even remember those time you were mentioning. And even though I do, I may understand that you are not doing that by intention. Like how come a Lee Junyoung ignores a magnificent sunshine like me?” he points to himself.

Junyoung gags, “How confident!”

“I also do understand your reason for always looking like a sunflower to Hansol-hyung in the broadcast.” The main vocal smiles, this time he gives the genuine one. “My point is, I don’t care for whatever the fans said about you. It’s only what they see in front of the camera. But I see the real Lee Junyoung here. And the real Lee Junyoung will never be able to resist me.” From above, he gives Junyoung a quick peck on the lips.

Junyoung is startled receiving Yuchan’s sudden action. But he only mumbles a ‘Right’ when he realized that he indeed can never resist his boyfriend’s charm. He was only given a peck, but now he craves for more.

“And the reason why I was apologizing in the beginning was because I felt sorry for not able to restrain myself for being affectionate to you, even in public. So the fans thought of you as the cruel one,” Yuchan bites his lips as the volume of his voice gets lower. “I know I should not be doing too much public display of affection, especially to you, since it might be very noticeable. But I just can’t help it, since I am originally very touchy and clingy. You know that right?”

Junyoung nods. He looks intently to Yuchan who is now still hovering above him, maybe waiting for the older to take the first move to kiss him. So Junyoung does, this time not a mere peck but a slow and soft kiss that lingers for some fair seconds. When they pull away, Junyoung smugly adds, “I noticed that you are indeed touchy and clingy around the other members, but can you stop kissing Feeldog-hyung, particularly when I was passing behind you!?”

Yuchan lets out a loud giggle, “So you can actually get jealous?”

“Fans might think I am the rude one, only because I tend to look indifferent. But the truth is, I think you are the rude one, Kang Yuchan. How could you not understand that, of course, your boyfriend will be jealous if you kiss another man right in front of him,” Junyoung pouts. 

“But he, or the other members, only got these cheeks,” the younger pokes at the side of his cheeks. “But these lips…. you know whom they belong to,” Yuchan smirks as he approaches Junyoung, once again trying to seal the distance between them. But…

“Ahem! Lovebirds, it’s almost dawn. Time to sleep, because we have to fly to Japan tomorrow morning!” Kwangsuk yells at them from beside the television. The two on the couch don’t even notice when was the leader get there and for how long he has been standing there.

Both Junyoung and Yuchan jolt up immediately, getting ready to run to their respective bedrooms.

Yet before the two are able to leave, the leader sets off from the living room while grunting, “These lips only belong to Bora-noona too. I will never let any of them get a taste of it, how ridiculous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because many people have been saying that Jun ignores Chan a lot, so here it is a random Junchan drabble based on it! As much as angst idea popped up because of the topic above, i just can't help but to turn that into another fluff lol.
> 
> Feedbacks and critics are totally welcomed so I can improve my writing. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
